Batman: Arkham Takedown
by StockersBlahBlah
Summary: This is the continuation of my alternate Arkham-verse story; Bruce Wayne, A Psychological Report by Dr. Strange.


Several weeks passed since the family broke Batman from Hugo Strange's captivity. After one huge rant at each member, he'd pushed everyone away and busied himself with shutting down Arkham City, rounding up the escaped criminals. As Bruce Wayne, he was paying to help rebuild Gotham in the wake of the destruction.  
In the wake of the Joker's murder, Harley Quinn had gone into hiding deep within Arkham City. Hugo Strange and Ra's Al Ghul had also disappeared without a trace.  
Right now Batman was tracking something he'd found within the lair of the identity thief.

The nightclub was loud, dark, and stank of sweat. People of varying ages danced around the club to the heavy rave music. Teenagers made out with each other in dark corners, 20 year olds danced and rubbed together on the dance floor, and people with fake ID's clambered at the bar.  
Outside there was a commotion, but it wasn't heard over the music, until the music was cut off with a small crackle.  
"What the...?" Someone asked, and everyone looked around. The DJ knelt down and plucked a small sliver of metal from between two cleanly-cut ends of a wire. The power cable of the music deck. "What is it?" Someone asked.  
"It's...a bat..." The DJ replied, slowly turning the sliver of metal in his finger.  
One by one, the patrons and the staff of the club turned to look at the entrance as heavy footsteps became evident on the stairs outside. The door was pulled open, and the bright light from the doorway blinded many people.

As the light faded, revealing a large dark shape in the doorway, a deep voice growled.  
"Party's over."  
The shape stepped inside to allow people to dash past, fighting to get out of the club first. Soon the club was completely empty, save for the staff members hiding throughout.  
Of course, the large black shape could see them. He could see in the dark. A girl, hiding behind the counter, bolted for the door, but the shape stopped her.  
"I'm looking for Nick Bagley," it growled.  
"U-u-upstairs! Please, don't hurt me!" She screamed, but the shape had already moved away, and she gasped when she saw the outline of ears pointing up on his head. "Oh my...!" She said and quickly ran away.

Batman stepped through the club towards the stairs behind the stage. He climbed the stairs quickly, but stopped when he heard a gunshot.  
"First one's a warning, Batman!" Bagley's voice shouted.  
Batman stayed ducked behind the wall at the top of the stairs. He listened for movement and then took out the sequencer from his belt, as well as the signal jammer. He hooked them together using a small cable and searched for a signal given off near to Bagley. The sequencer would give off sonar pings, mere seconds apart, which would bounce soundlessly from the walls, and bounce back to the sequencer, painting a map for Batman. Bagley's position was clearly marked on the map, a mass huddled against a wall. There was clearly an electrical signal next to some pipes on the wall, which Batman zoned in on, and remotely overloaded, bursting the pipes and spurting boiling water towards Bagley.

Batman stood and rounded the wall to face Bagley, who jumped up, away from the looming black shape.  
"Get away!" He yelled viciously and shot blindly at Batman.  
The bullets lodged uselessly in the wall, and Batman walked behind him down the corridor, tossing small Batarang's at the door handles of every handle Bagley reached for.  
Screaming, Bagley made it to the service stairs, which he knew were blocked, for maintenance. He was forced to go up, perhaps he could jump to an adjacent building and escape?  
He glanced over his shoulder and saw Batman standing right behind him, which made him yell, and run up the stairs faster.

The roof was wet, an obvious side effect of the tortential downpour Gotham had been suffering from. He ran to the North edge of the building, but saw the gap was too large, and the building next to his nightclub was too high to reach. He looked around. The East side was useless, nothing but road, the same with the West, but the South side had the Gotham river. He thought about it for a second, his eyes fixed on the slowly-shutting door of the service stairs, where a pointy-eared shadow approached.  
He took a deep breath and charged towards the South edge of the building.  
He passed through and past steam grates, breathing in the warm, slightly yellow tinted, foul smelling gas being vented from the building he owned.  
He cried out as he felt something sharp connect with his shoulder, and then something wrapped around his ankle as he reached the edge of the building, and he was yanked back in mid air, now hanging over the edge of his building looking down 6 stories at the ground.

Looking down he could see people still gathered around, now looking up at him. He cried out for help, but then he was wrenched up. Big gloved hands gripped his collar and he stared back into Batman's eyes.  
"Where is he!?" Batman roared.  
"Who!?" Bagley cried back in fear.  
"_Hush_." Batman growled through gritted teeth.


End file.
